Thunder Storm
by Twilightmadness
Summary: Bella has trouble falling asleep during a thunder storm. Can Charlie help? R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**AN: Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

There were loud thunder strikes, the wind was blowing hard outside and the rain was beating down viciously on the roof and on the windows. Bella Swan lay in her bed terrified of all the noise outside and as much as she tried to find sleep by tucking tightly under her blanket it just would not come. So finally after trying unsuccessful to fall asleep for two hours straight, Bella gave up and kicked off her sheet, got up out of her bed, grabbing her robe from off the chair by her desk as she pulled her door open and left her room.

Walking slowly down the hall, Bella came upon her father's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar so she pushed it open and walked in before locking it behind.

Charlie Swan who was always a light sleeper heard as his door was pushed open then locked. Getting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes he could make out the form of his daughter Isabella standing in the dark, clutching tightly onto her robe that was wrapped securely around her petite body.

"Hey, Sweetie what are you doing up?" Charlie asked concern evident in his sleepy voice, as he reached over to turn on the lamb on his nightstand.

"I couldn't sleep, with all the noise from the storm outside. Is it ok if I sleep in here with you?" Bella asked, as she pouted and batted her lashes at her father, something she always did to get her way.

As Charlie looked at his daughter standing in front of him here in his bedroom, pouting her soft pink lips and batting her big brown eyes, as she begged him to allow her to crawl in his bed with him, he got a not so innocent image of them together in said bed doing some very inappropriate thinks. And he had to shake his head to get rid of those images as he replied, "Sure, Bells." He said as he pulled back the sheet for her to climb in beside him.

"Thanks Daddy!" Bella said as she beamed at him and removed her robe, she was now only dressed in a very thin night gown and from the way it clung to her body Charlie could tell that she was not wearing a bra underneath, he could not however tell if she had on panties.

Once she had crawled into the bed Charlie reached over to the nightstand and switched off the light. When he turned around in bed he could see that Bella had her back to him so he shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Not long after he had closed his eyes Charlie could feel that Bella had moved much closer to him and now she had her back pressed firmly to his front.

"Daddy?" she called.

"Yeah Honey." He answered.

"Please hold me." She said, as she wiggled even closer to him.

Charlie reached him arms around her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Is this good?"

"Yes, thank you."

Once again Charlie closed his eyes and tried to ignore the soft, warm body pressed tightly up against him. Charlie then felt as Bella slowly wiggled her ass on his crotch, and as much as he tried to fight it he just couldn't silence the groan that escaped him. Bella then grabbed Charlie's hand that was wrapped around her and moved it to her breast and closed his palm around her perky mound.

"Bella, Sweetie what are you doing?" Charlie asked, caught off guard by his daughter's actions.

"Daddy, I want you to take my mind off the thunder storm outside."

"Bella, Honey. I don't think you understand what you are doing." Charlie said, and he could already feel himself getting hard as Bella continued to grind her ass into his crotch.

Turning around to look into his eyes, Bella cupped Charlie's face as she spoke to him. "I know what I am doing Dad, I have wanted to do this for two years now, but I have always been so scared. But when I came in here tonight and I saw the way you looked at me. I knew this was my chance. So yes I know that I am only fifteen, but I am so much more mature that other fifteen years old you've said so yourself. I know you want this as much as I do so please forget how wrong everyone else may think this is and just feel." Bella said before pulling Charlie towards her and capturing his lips in a very sensual kiss.

Charlie was all set to tell her that they could not do this, but the moment her lips touched his, all thoughts of how wrong this was flew out of his mind. All he could think about was the soft lips that were pressed to his and he pulled Bella closer, wrapping her in his arms as he deepened their kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip seeking entrance which she happily gave.

Bella craved his touch and she was overcome with the overwhelming need to feel his hands all over her. And as if sensing her need, Charlie ran his hands down her body, slowly caressing her soft smooth flesh. As the intensity and passion of their kiss grew Bella began to claw at Charlie's shirt, desperate to remove the offending material so she could run her hands over his toned torso. Charlie broke the kiss, which cause Bella to whimper at the loss. Charlie quickly removed his shirt before once again attaching his lips to hers.

Bella slowly ran her hands over Charlie's now exposed chest caressing it with her small soft hands.

Charlie ran his hand along Bella's thigh and pushed up her night gown to her waist, and he was very pleased to note that she was not wearing any panties. Breaking the kiss he glanced down at Bella's now exposed vagina, and licked his lips with delight, when he saw how wet she was. "Oh Baby, I want to taste you so fucking bad right now." He whispered.

"Then do it." Bella said as she looked at him, she could feel an ache inside her and she wanted so badly to feel him touch her.

Charlie crawled down Bella's body and his lips were suddenly pressed against her thigh as he place soft kisses along first one then the other. The sensation of lying there almost naked except for the thin night gown that covered her from waist up, while Charlie left a trail of kisses along her thigh sent a shiver down Bella's spine and she jerked her hips forward as she let out a low moan. Charlie then pressed his lips gently on her most private part. Charlie slowly began to lick and suck on her clit as he inserted one of his long fingers into her. Bella lets out a loud moan, a pleasure shot through her. Charlie continued his devouring of her as she wiggled and screamed out his name. Bella grabbed onto the bed sheets as she felt Charlie lightly bite down on her clit as he inserted a second finger inside her. "Daddy!" She screamed out as he pumped his fingers into her and alternated between sucking and biting her delicate bud of nerves. Before long her orgasm rocked through her body and she came loud and hard, as Charlie licked up all her juices.

Charlie rose from his position, rising up to hover above Bella as he brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Bella could taste herself on him and it turned her on even more than she already was. Charlie reached for her night gown and pulled it off her throwing it to the side before he attached his lips to one of her now hard effect nipples while he used his thumb and forefinger to tease the other. Bella ran her hands through Charlie's hair as he bit, sucked and pulled one first one nipple then the other.

Bella reached down and stuck her fingers into the waste of his boxers and pushed it down, till Charlie kicked them off. She reached for his manhood and wrapped her small hands around him. He was very well equipped and her hands could not reach all the way around him.

Charlie groaned into her shoulder as he felt Bella stroking his manhood.

"Are you sure this is going to fit inside me Daddy?" Bella nervously asked her dad.

Moving one had to cup her cheek while the other rested on her hips her looked into her eyes. "I'm sure it will fit sweetie, but the first time for females usually hurt. We don't have to go any further if you don't want to. I am perfectly content just holding you." Charlie said as he looked her in the eyes and placed a soft kiss on his fifteen year old daughter's lips.

Taking a deep breath and looking into his eyes she could see love, and desire reflected back at her and she made her mind up, she wanted to do this and has wanted this since she was thirteen and saw her dad in the shower. "I want to keep going." She assured his as she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Becoming surer of herself and what she wanted, Bella continue to stroke Charlie faster now. Charlie closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers and moaned in pleasure as her hands squeezed around his dick. Charlie's hand reached down to her crotch as he began rubbing her as she continued stroking him, the two continue kissing and groping each other until the both came on each other's hand.

"Daddy, please I need to feel you inside me now."

"Are you sure Baby?"

"Yes, now please do it." Bella begged as she pulled him towards her, needing to feel him.

Charlie positioned his penis at her entrance and slowly pushed inside her. Bella cried out as he pushed inside her and tore through her hymen. Charlie stilled inside her peppering her face with tiny kisses and whispering sweet soft nothings into her ears as he gave her a moment to adjust to having a penis inside her for the first time, especially one as big as his.

Bella dug her nails into his back as she rocked her hips slowly testing it out, she felt both pain and pleasure run through her but the pleasure was definitely dominant as she felt him fill her and her body wrapped tightly around him. They fit perfectly together like pieces in a puzzle. "You can move now."

He slowly began moving inside her pulling almost all the way out then pushing back in. They both moaned as he established a slow smooth rhythm.

"Baby, you are so tight." Charlie whispered as he continues to slowly, torturously thrust into her.

"Daddy!" she moaned as he picked up his pace and thrust deep inside her as she began moving her hips in time with his thrusts.

Charlie made deep, slow thrusts into her, sending pleasure through her body as she clung to him and arch her back as he thrust into her. Bella grabbed onto his shoulder and held onto him tightly sinking her fingers into his flesh as he continued to thrust into her.

"Please, please, Daddy please."

"Tell me what you want Baby." Charlie whispered in her ear as he nibbled on it, the kissed down her slender neck.

"Harder Daddy, harder, please fuck me harder!" she screamed, as she clung to him as if he was her lifeline.

Charlie never one to deny his baby girl anything she wanted, so he did not hesitate to do as she asked. He thrust harder, faster and deeper into her, hitting her spot with each delicious thrust.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, DADDY, PLEASE DON'T STOP! I love how good your dick feels buried deep inside me!" Bella screamed. "You feel so good inside me Baby. You fill me up and stretch me so good, AAAAHHHHH!" Bella screamed as she felt a pressure build up inside her and as Charlie continued pounding into her an intense orgasm rocked through her body. "Daddy!" she screamed his name as she came hard for the third time that night.

"So tight Baby, you are so fucking wet and tight Baby!" Charlie grunted as he felt her already unbelievably tight vagina clench around his very large, very hard dick, and after a few more deep thrusts he exploded deep inside her.

"That was, just amazing, mind blowing." Charlie said when he was able to catch his breath as he hovered above Bella and rested his weight on his elbows, as he was still buried deep inside her warm inviting center.

"It was that and so much more." Bella said as she pulled her father in for a deep kiss. Charlie gladly returned the kiss deepening it even more as their tongues engaged in a sensual dance. Before long Charlie was once again very hard inside Bella and he began thrusting into her again.

"AHHHHH! Right there Daddy, just like that!" Bella screamed as she felt Charlie begin to thrust inside her once again. "Please don't stop!"

"Oh Baby, don't worry. I plan to fuck you over every inch of this bed until we are both sore." Charlie said as he pounded into her.

* * *

**AN: One shot? I'll let you decide. Please remember to leave a review:)**


End file.
